The present disclosure is directed to an interconnect assembly with a flexible circuit. In many applications, interconnect assemblies are used as part of electronics assemblies to operatively connect a first electronics component, such as a motherboard, to a second electronics component, such as a daughter card. As component densities of electronics assemblies increase, spatial management of electronics components becomes more important.